Jabberwock Beast of Madness
by PotterPhantomKitten
Summary: A month after the Fabrication Machine's defeat, the stitchpunks are living in peace. But when 6 has a vision of a creature that is only known from a poem - the Jabberwock - that will invade their world, how will they defeat it? And why has it awakened?
1. Prologue

A/N: Here I go with another 9 fanfic! I got this idea after realizing that one of the usernames on the 9 forum was "Jabberwocky", and I remembered reading that poem. And that got me thinking: what if the stitchpunks somehow encountered the Jabberwock? Hence, this story was born! It's my 2nd 9 fic, and my first 9 fic that's multi-chaptered. It takes place after the events of the movie, but as if none of the stitchpunks died. Anyway, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: "9" belongs to Shane Acker. "Jabberwocky" belongs to Lewis Carol. I only own this fic. All other movies, books, etc. that may be mentioned belong to their respective owners.

-----

In an abandoned storage shack in the place known only as "the Emptiness", a small group of 9 creatures known as "stitchpunks" lived. The last month had been quite an ordeal for them – they accidentally awakened a giant human machine known as the Fabrication Machine, or "B.R.A.I.N". Using their wits, and their knowledge, they had managed to defeat it.

And one stitchpunk in particular had seen it coming. Known as 6, he was said to be one of the younger ones, and he had the amazing gift of seeing into the past and future, expressing his visions through drawings. During the incident a month prior, he had told the newest group member, 9, that he needed to "Go back to the Source", and it was through that insight that the group had found out how to defeat the great machine. But all that was behind them now.

6 casually sat in a corner of the room, humming happily as he drew. The small group felt as if they had no reason to worry anymore - the machines around them were gone, and the stitchpunks were safe. No more constant visions of "the Source", no more exclamations of disbelief from the others (except perhaps occasionally from 1)... life had certainly gotten better for the group.

Drawing in a carefree manner, 6 started to sing a small tune to himself. He was pretty sure he had never heard it, and yet he was certain that it came from somewhere else. The lyrics just came to him.

"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe."

He couldn't shake the feeling of its importance. It was almost like his visions of "the Source", only coming in the form of a song.

Suddenly, 6 froze, his humming coming to an abrupt halt. Had any of the stitchpunks been around to see him, they would've noticed a distant look appear in his optics, as often happened when he got a vision. Instantly, the young seer saw a powerful vision in his mind's eye. and immediately reached for a paper to sketch his vision, muttering to himself.

"It comes…" 6 whispered, "it awakens…" He never asked for these visions to come – they just happened, he couldn't control them. And sometimes these visions were unwanted, terrifying… including this one.

6 opened his eyes, shaking, as he hung his newest vision-sketch on the wall, which depicted a terrifying creature. It somewhat resembled a dragon - and he knew what dragons were, thanks to the twin's array of cataloged information - but its claws reminded him frightfully of the metal claws of the Fabrication Machine. It towered over a human, almost 20 feet high, maybe even higher.

"Humans are gone..." 6 whispered, "and it awakens..."

-----

Yeah, I know it was short, and I apologize for that, but it's a prologue, it's supposed to be short! I'll try to update when I can! Read and review!


	2. A Glimpse

**A/N: Yup, after awhile of waiting, here is the 1st chapter! Oh, and I forgot last chapter: As a little "story bonus", as a tribute to the Jabberwocky poem, I'm going to be making little poem stanzas that describe each chapter at the end of each one! Because I forgot that for the prologue, I'll post the stanza for the prologue at the beginning of this chapter, and from then on out, a stanza about that chapter will be posted at the end of each chapter! Anyway, I won't keep you waiting anymore! Hope you enjoy it!**

**---**

_'Twas one night in the empty lands  
When a vision 6 came to find;  
All quiet yet firm like dark hands,  
The frightful vision plagued his mind._

----

It was morning now, and all of the stitchpunks were awake. As was planned at least hrtee times a week now, a meeting of all 9 of the stitchpunks was held, to check up on progress. The weekly meetings had been 2's idea, so they group could "check up on things", whether this involved serious business of scouting the Emptiness or a general time to chat, considering occasionally a few stitchpunks would go off into the Emptiness if they ever need to find anything. Much to 9's relief, 1 (who he had feared would be against the "casual meeting" idea) agreed with 2, though he still decided he should be the chairman of the meetings... most of the time. The other stitchpunks were relieved at this - it's amazing how much a threat to one's life can change someone.

However, as the group soon realized, one stitchpunk was missing.

"Where's 6?" 1 asked with a somewhat impatient tone. "He hasn't been up drawing all night, has he?"

"I'll go look," 7 offered, but stopped when she heard words that were half muttering, half singing, almost trance-like:

_"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._"

"It's 6," 5 exclaimed, running in the direction of the voice. After quick turn around the corner, the other stitchpunks heard a sudden cry from 5.

"6!"

Alerted by this at once, the other stitchpunks ran over to where the noise had come from. As they turned the corner, they found 5 gaping at 6 as if he had seen a ghost. 6 was in the middle of the floor, bent over a piece of paper - it appeared he had been on the way to the meeting when this happened.

Before anyone could speak, 6 muttered in that trance-like state again, in that same rhythmic tone as before, almost as if he were having a nightmare:

_"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_

_The frumious Bandersnatch!"_

"What's he saying?" 7 whispered.

"I don't know," 9 said quietly.

"All I'm getting is something about jaws and claws," 8 said, clueless as everyone else.

As 6 spoke (or sang - 1 wasn't even sure what to call the young seer's manner of utterance at that moment), he was frantically drawing, as he often did, the key around his neck rattling in time with his shaky movements. The other stitchpunks couldn't clearly see the drawing, but they could see that it looked almost like a fearsome dragon. Not a good thing.

The twins peeked at 6's new drawing as he murmured to himself. "Beware the Jabberwock," 6 whispered, his optics blinking slowly as he came back to reality, "the jaws that bite... the claws that catch..."

"What in the world is he rambling about?!" 1 barked, craning his neck to see.

"I think it's that creature in his drawing," 9 answered.

Though 6 had finally come out of his vision-nightmare, his optics still had an unfocused look to them, like when someone has been unable to sleep.

"Look," 9 suddenly said, pointing.

The others turned their heads to glance where 9 had pointed - over to the end of the hallway, where a few of 6's new drawings could be seen. They could still see that the drawings all depicted the same creature.

2's gazed softly at the young seer, who seemed to be struggling to come back into focus. "This..." he started, turning to 6, "this isn't the first time you've seen this, is it?"

6 shook his head. "No. Last night... all last night..."

2 mused, "You think it could be a warning?"

"It is," 6 said, turning around to directly address them. "Beware it... beware the Jabberwock!"

1 frowned slightly. "You were singing a sort of song just now," he said, referring to the haunting tune 6 had muttered, "was that something you made up?"

6 shook his head. "I don't know... it just comes to me... like the Source, but in the form of a song..."

"Well then, that settles it," 1 said with more firmness in his voice. "You must've heard that song in your head, and it's giving you nightmarish visions! Therefore, that 'vision' doesn't mean anything dangerous!"

"But what if it does?" 9 protested, "6's visions have been right before - remember the Fabrication Machine a month ago?"

"Of course I do!" 1 snapped, "and I admit 6 was right. But sometimes nightmares arise from hearing a song or poem. That could just be what 6 is experiencing now, this vision of the... um, the..."

"Jabberwock," 6 finished quietly.

"Right, that," 1 nodded, starting to walk off. However, a slight frown crossed his face. The other stitchpunks were right... 6's visions had saved them before. If it hadn't been for him, 5, 2, 8, 6, and perhaps even 1 himself might have had their souls obliterated. They would have ceased to exist.

He couldn't deny that he owed 6 some respect. But if 6 _was_ right... "No," 1 told himself, "don't think about that."

Sighing, 1 walked back over to the group, and permitted a small smile on his face. "I suppose there won't be any harm in keeping an eye out though."

6 stood up and smiled gratefully, but that expression turned into a frown as he gazed at his drawing. "It will come... we need to beware it. Please, all of you," his gaze lingered over all of them, resting longer on 1 for a moment, "be careful."

3 and 4 glanced at each other before carefully cataloging 6's drawing. The twins tried not to show it, but each could see that the other was nervous.

"Maybe if we stay around here - " 5 started, but 6 stopped him.

"It's too dangerous to stay!" 6 exclaimed, "it will come here - don't think it won't!"

"So what are we supposed to do?" 1 demanded.

6 didn't seem to hear 1, "Jabberwock... awakening..."

"6!" 7 exclaimed, putting a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to stop him.

6 jolted, finally getting back to normal, looking at them with clarity. "It awakens into this world... it's coming for a reason."

"Well, why?" 1 questioned, growing slightly impatient.

"I don't know," 6 said quietly, "the visions tell me only what they want me to see. I don't know why it's coming... but it is."

Suddenly, 9's optics widened. "I have an idea."

"What?" The stitchpunks asked simultaneously (except for 3 and 4, whose optics flashed in interest).

"The library," 9 said, "Maybe there's something in the library that can help us."

"That's a smashing idea, 9!" 2 exclaimed. "If we're going to find any information on that Jabberwock, that's the place to look!"

Everyone murmurred (or, in 3's and 4's case, flashed) their approval at the idea - even 1.

"You're right 9," 1 admitted, "that is a good idea. I'd say that if this 'Jabberwock' really is coming, it's best if we go off now."

6 nodded. "We need to go as soon as we can!"

"I agree," 7 said, grabbing her spear, "before we take it on, we need to know what it is we're dealing with."

"Well then" 5 said, handing 9 his "light staff", "I guess it's off to the library!"

Just as they started to leave, 5 turned to 6 and whispered "if you get a vision that it's right near us, can you let me know so I can hide?"

"No place - " 6 started to say, but he was interrupted by 1.

"Come on!" 1 shouted, ushering the others along. "Let's go!"

5 and 6 quickly caught up wit the others. But as 6 ran to 1, he seemed to give the older stitchpunk a cautious gaze.

"What, what is it?" 1 questioned, feeling a little unnerved.

"Just.. be careful." 6 muttered quietly.

1 shrugged it off. He knew 6 meant well, and he was warning all of them to be careful... but why had 6 seemed to look at him a little longer than at any of the others?

1 shook off the thought. "All that's important now is getting all this sorted out."

Even so, doubt lingered in 1's mind. If 6 was right - and he knew from past experiences that he had been - then could the hard look 6 gave him have something to do with the Jabberwock?

Unnoticed by 1 as they walked, 6 glanced up at the sky. "I hope my vision is wrong." But 6 knew that when his visions got like this, they were never wrong. But that was what frightened 6 - not even the vision of "the Source" had come so frequently as this in one night.

Suddenly, 6 closed his optics and winced. He struggled not to let the others see what he was going through, but it felt like a sort of pressure in his head.

_"The eyes that see... the eyes that know..."_

"Huh?" 6 shook his head, trying to clear it. But he heard the voice again.

_"No place to hide... no place..."_

"No!" 6 cried out, forcing the voice out of his head.

"What is it?" 9 asked, concerned.

"N-Nothing," 6 said, "just... another vision." But 6 was frightened now. Something had happened to him that had never happened before - he heard a voice penetrating his own mind - and this voice wasn't a fleeting vision.

--

"Well?" a small creature asked, his claws scraping the ground nervously.

"What do you mean 'Well?'" another creature snapped, his red eyes glaring at the first, who was much smaller than him. "You know as well as I do that it didn't work!"

"But, Master - "

"Are you trying to question me, Atruum?" the larger creature asked, leering at him. "He's strong willed, that one... I assumed he'd try to warn them of this... with that connection of his."

"Did you see where he was, Master?" Atruum questioned, attempting to hide his shuddering. Though loyal to his master, Atruum couldn't help feeling intimidated on occasion.

"A glimpse, but it was enough," the larger said. "Go. You know what to do."

With a quick nod, the one known as Atruum skittered out of the cavern.

With Atruum gone, the creature focused his red eyes around the walls of the cavern. Snarling, he nudged a large boulder with his claw, causing a small rockslide.

"I will find it," the creature said, "The Fragments have something I want... they know something... and I will find it, no matter what the cost to them."

Closing his eyes, he let a picture come into his mind - that of a human-like figure whose skin was covered with black and white stripes, a key around his neck, his optics wide and nervous.

_"Just you wait and see, little seer... just you wait and see..._"

---

_That morning 6 then told with dread,_

_Of the Jabberwock vision from that night;_

_And torment swirled within 6's head,_

_For one was watching through his sight._

-----

**A/N: Whew, finally done this chapter! I hope it provided a little bit of excitement for you! (and a little foreshadowing!) Hope you liked it!**


	3. Bandersnatched!

**A/N: Yup, here I am, back with another chapter! And I know this chapter is long, but it involves the full Jabberwocky poem, a slight mention of another book that involves the slightest hint of comic relief, and a cliffhanger at the end! Anyway, let's get started with the next chapter!**

-----

The creature's eyes had a fire-like glow to them, narrowing in anticipation. It wouldn't be long now. There was a specific way this had to be done, and he knew that Atruum was well aware of that.

"I have a way of spying on him, however," the creature said to himself with a smirk, "and if he does something wrong I can just... correct him."

He chuckled slightly as he stared out into the Emptiness.

"It won't be long now..."

-----

After what seemed like an eternity the little group finally reached the library. It took a little longer than they would have liked, as 8 attempted to scare the twins on more than one occasion, before the others told him to knock it off (a threat from 7 helped).

The stitchpunks gazed upward as they took in the expanse of the library. Suddenly finding information about the Jabberwock was seeming a lot harder than previously thought.

7 turned to the twins. Since they had lived in the library for some time, it couldn't hurt to ask if they had seen anything. "Have you seen anything around here before that mentions the Jabberwock?"

After a quick series of eye-flashes between the two, 3 and 4 looked at 2 and shrugged. They didn't have the slightest idea where any information about it could be.

"In that case, we're going to need to split up and search," 2 decided. "I'll go up with the twins and search the upper area."

"We'll look down here!" 5 called out, waving as 2 and the twins took a bucket elevator to the higher part of the library.

Almost at once, the remaining stitchpunks began to frantically search for the information they were looking for. As 6 ran in one direction he slowed down for a moment to look at where 1 and 8 were searching.

"Stay strong minded," he whispered, feeling a chill come over him as he stared at 1.

1 noticed 6 looking at him. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," 6 muttered. Suddenly, as if on impulse, he ran over and grabbed 1's arm, his pen-nib hands almost digging into 1.

"What in the world are you doing?!" 1 exclaimed, prying 6's fingers away from him.

"The darkness is coming..." 6 whispered frantically, "the darknesses claw is coming... stay away or it'll claw will snatch..."

"Have you lost your mind?!" 1 shouted.

6 backed away, blinking at 1 for a moment. "Just look out..." Without saying any more, he ran off.

"What's with him?" 8 asked after a second, completely perplexed by what had occurred.

1 shook his head impatiently. "I don't know, just keep looking!"

Meanwhile, 5 and 9 were flipping through just about every book they could find, guided by the light of 9's staff. Suddenly while flipping through a book called _Haroun and the Sea of Stories_, 5 stopped and pointed. "9, look!"

9 glanced at the words and read the passage aloud:

_"Haroun continued to fall, and then, wonder of wonders, he caught sight of the Source itself."_

"The Source," 9 whispered, glancing at 5.

5 couldn't help but smile a little. "Just like 6." His smile slowly turned into a frown, and he was reminded of the task at hand - 6 was the reason they had come there in the first place.

Even so, the two flipped a little through the book looking on some of the previous pages, but found nothing about the Jabberwock. They did, however find a passage of interest, whch 5 read aloud

_"And because dreams end, stories end, life ends, at the finish of everything we use his name. 'It is finished', we tell one another, 'It's over, khattam-shud, the end.'"_

"Well, we're going to be _khattam-shud_ if we don't find information about the Jabberwock!" 7 spoke up. "Keep looking, you guys!"

Regaining their focus back, 5 and 9 went back to flipping through various books.

From above, 2 called down to the others as he and the twins came back down on the bucket-elevator, "I think we've found something!"

Looking up suddenly, the other stitchpunks quickly raced to the elevator as it came down. As they started to get on, however, 5 noticed that 6 wasn't there.

"6?"

After a moment, he saw 6, who appeared to be just standing there in a kind a of silence, tightly gripping the papers he had brought in his hands.

"6?" 5 called again.

"Oh, I'm coming!" 6 said, coming out of his stillness and running to the makeshift elevator with the others.

As soon as 6 got in, 2 pulled a lever which allowed the elevator to rise off the ground, waiting until it rose to the right level before pulling the lever again to stop it.

2, 3, and 4 led the other stitchpunks over to a small pile of books, where they could see a picture of a dragon-like creature and the word "Jabberwocky seemingly behind it.

Everyone quietly congratulated 2 and the twins, except for 6 who had a solemn look in his eyes.

"That's not the Jabberwock."

"What?" everyone said at the same time, whirling around to look at 6.

Without another word, 6 walked over to the book and removed the paper. The picture of the creature they had thought to be the Jabberwock turned out to be a page ripped from another book, though the words on the page behind it were visible. The page behind it, however, was in the book _Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There_, and they saw a picture of a dragon-like creature even larger than that of the previous illustration. They saw that, from the size it seemed compared to the human on the lower right side, it was about 20 feet tall, maybe even taller.

"That is."

The other stitchpunks gasped in shock, mortified. 7 instinctively pulled the twins close to her protectively, and 5 began to shake like a washing machine in a spin-cycle. "_That's it?!_ _That's_ the Jabberwock?!"

6 nodded grimly.

The twins instantly backed away, unsure whether or not to catalog the fearsome sight. It was defintely near the top of their "Scariest Things We've Seen in Our Lives" list.

"It-It's hand seems to be just as big as that human!" 1 whispered, trying not to show his fear, but failing to do so.

"Hey, wait a minute," 9 whispered, pointing next to the picture, "what's that?" On the opposite page to the left of the picture of the Jabberwock, a string of words was seen on the page, separated into four-line stanzas.

"I think it's a poem about it," 7 said in a hushed whisper.

"About what?" 9 asked, somewhat clueless.

"The Jabberwock!" 7 groaned.

"I'll read it, 9," 2 offered. A little nervously, attempting to avoid glancing at the illustration of the Jabberwock's massive size, 2 began reading the poem:

_'Twas brillig, and the - _

5 suddenly drew in a breath. "This is what you were singing, wasn't it, 6?"

6 nodded slightly. So this was where the song from his vision had come from!

After a moment, 2 started over:

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._

_"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_

_The frumious Bandersnatch!"_

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:_

_Long time the manxome foe he sought—_

_So rested he by the Tumtum tree,_

_And stood awhile in thought._

_And as in uffish thought he stood,_

_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_

_Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_

_And burbled as it came!_

_One, two! One, two! and through and through_

_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_

_He left it dead, and with its head_

_He went galumphing back._

_"And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?_

_Come to my arms, my beamish boy!_

_O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"_

_He chortled in his joy._

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._

As 2 finished reading the poem, 6 closed his optics unwillingly, as if an unseen presence was trying to make them close. Then, suddenly, the reverse - his optics were trying to be forced open as he struggled to close them - and this was more severe than the first.

"6!" he heard a voice shout that he recognized to be 5's. However, it seemed to be faded, as 6 realized that he seemed to be drifting away from the conscious world, and all he saw was darkness. And yet that same feeling was still trying to pry open his eyes. Whatever this force was, it seemed to be trying to control him.

_"Your eyes... your optics..."_ a voice hissed, _"open your optics..."_

6 attempted to focus on his surroundings. He couldn't see anything, but he felt a presence that seemed both cold and fire-like. It just seemed to hang around him at first, but it suddenly became like a hurricane around him.

"Stop," 6 whispered softly, "please."

But still, the presence refused to lift. A darkness seemed to obscure 6's thoughts, as if he were being taken away from his friends. As if he were leaving his body. It was similar to when he had his soul sucked out a month prior, but this was different. That had been an outside force, while this feeling came from within, almost as if his own soul was being shoved aside.

The presence reached out and seemed to close like a mist around 6, almost smothering him. And again, the voice came.

_"Open your optics..."_

"No... get OUT!" 6 exclaimed, suddenly freeing himself of the darknesses pull. He opened his eyes now - the presence was no longer in his head, he could sense that. But he knew that it would be back.

Everyone was crowded around 6 now. They noticed that he was shaking his head slightly and blinking his optics rapidly.

"Are you okay?" 2 asked, bending over 6. The older stitchpunk carefully looked at him, glancing for any sign that he might be hurt.

6 was unsure what to say. He was still keeping a part of his mind alert, cautiously waiting for the presence to return. After a few moments of silence, when 6 was sure it wasn't still there, he spoke. "Something happened."

"What was it?" 5 asked worriedly, hastily bending over to pick up 6's papers, which the seer had dropped as the vision came . "A vision of that... thing?" He gestured toward the illustration of the Jabberwock in the book, then handed one of the blank papers to 6.

To everyone's surprise, 6 didn't immediately start sketching as he almost always did. Instead, he slowly reached for the paper, then did something that shocked all of them: he pulled his hand away, clenching his palm shut.

Even 8 knew something was wrong now. Whenever 6 had a vision, he would always grab paper and express his vision through his drawings. For 6 to pull away when a paper was offered to him after a vision... that had never happened before. Ever.

6 carefully fixed his optics on the others. "This vision wasn't something that could be drawn... only felt... and heard."

"What are you talking about?" 2 asked carefully.

6 sat there in silence for a moment before speaking. "I felt something... cold, but like fire, too."

"That doesn't make any sense!" 1 snapped, before 7 glared at him.

"Let 6 explain, 1," 7 said firmly.

"I heard a voice, too," 6 went on, it said 'Open your optics!' and I felt this kind of pressure in my head and... and... it felt almost like... when my soul was being sucked out before..." 6 suddenly seemed as if he didn't want to speak any more, as if he didn't have the strength to.

"You mean like the B.R.A.I.N.?" 5 asked, shuddering slightly, "that thing tried to suck your soul out?!"

6 shook his head. "Not quite, it seemed like my soul was being... shoved aside, somehow."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. For those who had experienced the soul-sucking, they knew what it was like. But for the last thing 6 had described... not even they could fully understand that.

For a moment, 1 moved apart from the others, staring at a faded, dusty window of the library. He thought he could hear a faint sound, so he took a few steps closer to it, craning his neck to listen.

As if out of nowhere, 6 suddenly stood up and shouted "1, RUN!"

The other stitchpunks, especially 1, were startled by this sudden outburst, but they could see 6's eyes were ablaze with panic now.

"1, RUN!" 6 demanded again.

The others stared in a stunned silence, but they instantly cried out when something burst through the wall of the library. The creature was about two feet tall, its fur black as night. It had small wings, claws that seemed like a cross between a human and a reptile in appearance, and a head that looked almost like a dinosaur called a velociraptor. A low growl emitted from it's mouth as it extended its neck and lunged at the stitchpunks, snarling as its claws scraped the floor.

7 grabbed hear spear and leapt on top of of the creature, attempting to stab it with her spear. However, with a flick of its right wing, the creature knocked 7 to the ground, causing her to slam into a row of books, dazing her as the books fell on top of her.

"7!" 9 shouted, rushing over to her side as he attempted to lift up of books that she had fallen under. He gasped when, upon lifting the books, he noticed that 7's left arm was twisted at an unnatural angle, a rip in her arm from the long-necked creature's wing.

7 cringed from the pain, but her optics met 9's and she gave him a slight smile, but this brief moment was interrupted by a sudden shout.

5 and 6 were frantically running from the creature, which was quickly gaining on them. As they ran, and echoing verse of the poem entered 6's mind:

_"... and shun the frumious Bandersnatch."_

"It's a bandersnatch, 5!" 6 called to his friend. "This creature is a bandersnatch!"

"Thanks for the info - 6!" 5 suddenly cried out as the bandernatch gripped 6's leg, pulling him toward it. 5 raced toward his friend and tried to pull him free, as 8 and even 1 appeared, using whatever materials they could find to attempt to stop the bandersnatch.

The bandersnatch flinched for a moment as it suddenly was pelted with small metal nuts and bolts. It glanced upwards and saw the twins and 2 throwing these various objects, and extended its neck to snap at them threateningly, it's teeth coming within a few inches of the frightened stitchpunks, catching 4's leg in it's jaws. 4's expression contorted into a silent scream of pain before 3 fiercely managed to pick up a stapler and hit the bandersnatch over the head with it. The bandersnatch released its jaws from 4, but tightened its claw again as it realized that 5 had nearly pulled 6 free. However, the creature's grip loosened as it heard a voice that made it freeze in surprise.

"You fool!" the voice exclaimed in anger, "don't you realize what you nearly did?!"

"But... Master - " the bandersnatch started to say, which made the stitchpunks gasp. The bandersnatch could talk?

"Release your grip on the boy!" the voice demanded, "Atruum, remember what I told you!"

"Yes, Master."

The stitchpunks were confused. Who exactly was the bandersnatch talking to? He seemed to be talking to himself. However, there was no time to wonder as the bandersnatch whirled around, releasing 6 as he did so.

6 was knocked to the floor, shaken but uninjured. Only thought flashed into his mind at the moment. He fixed his optics squarely on 1 and shouted "RUN, 1!"

Before 1 knew what was happening, the bandersnatch lunged at him, gripping him tightly in its claws. I cried out, wincing from the pain of its sharp claws digging into him.

As the bandersnatch's wings to began to move to lift it up into the air, 8 ran as fast as he could to rescue 1. The bandersnatch knocked 8 off of him, but not without having been wounded by 8's scissor-half which served as a sword.

The other stitchpunks tried to do as 8 did and attack the bandersnatch with what they had. 7 even managed to get in a good shot with her spear from where she was. But it wasn't enough - the bandersnatch began to fly with 1 in tow.

6 reached up to grab 1's hand just as Atruum lifted off of the ground. "I tried to warn you, 1!" 6 choked out in panic. He was cut off suddenly as Atruum flung him off, 6's optics now having a pained look to them. "I tried..."

It only took a few running steps for the stitchpunks to realize that they couldn't catch up. The bandersnatch flew even faster than the Winged Beast had, and soon the bandersnatch was just a small dot in the sky. Suddenly, a kind of mist seemed to come into being, and the bandersnatch faded into it.

As 9 helped 7 to her feet, they joined the others and stared helplessly at the place where the fleeing bandersnatch had been.

"I tried."

Everyone turned to look at 6, who was staring into the distance, 5's hand on his shoulder.

"We all tried, 6," 5 said quietly, attempting to console him.

But 6 only shook his head. "I felt the darkness coming... I tried to warn 1... I tried..." The young seer fell silent again, slowly picking up his papers that were scattered around.

"We have to go after it," 9 announced, breaking the silence.

"B-But 1 got kidnapped by the bandersnatch, and you saw how it just disappeared like that!" 5 said desperately. "You saw how fierce that thing was! And if that's just a bandersnatch..." he shivered, not even willing to _think_ about what it would be like to face the Jabberwock.

"He's still part of our group," 2 pointed out, "we're all like family - we all have to stick together."

3 and 4, after a quick conversation of flashes, slowly nodded their agreement. Neither of them had liked 1 much, but he had become nicer to all of them after the Fabrication Machine incident. The least they could all do for 1 was to save him.

"But where are we supposed to go?" 7 inquired, looking around at the others, "we don't know where the bandersnatch took 1!"

"It just... poof!" 8 said, making a gesture in the air with his hands.

"I think I know," 6 suddenly spoke up, "but we need to go back to the watchtower." A small but fleeting smile appeared on his face. I can see it clearly from there.

"That seems as good a plan as any," 9 agreed.

6 nodded. "We should go there, now!"

As the stitchpunks quickly proceeded to hurry to the watchtower (taken some supplies in case of another attack), they didn't notice a small pair of wide eyes staring at them.

-----

"Unhand me this instant!" 1 demanded Atruum. The elder stitchpunk didn't know which was worse - looking up at the bandersnatch o looking down and seeing how high up they were. Both were intimidating to him.

The bandersnatch only cackled slightly. "You really think I'd do that? It's Master's orders. A loyal follower obeys his Master's orders!"

"Why were your Master's orders to have you kidnap me?" 1 scoffed, staring firmly at the bandersnatch. _Don't look down, don't look down_, 1 tried to tell himself, though looking up wasn't much better.

"I could tell you," Atruum said, "but then I'd have to kill you."

That remark silenced 1.

After a time, just as 1 was beginning to think he'd be up in the air forever, they came to a deep cavern, which Atruum flew into, setting 1 down.

"I have brought you what you asked, Master," Atruum said before darting back into the shadows, but not o far that he couldn't see what was going on.

"S-Show yourself!" 1 demanded, failing to keep a tremor from entering his voice. Instead of getting a vocal answer, 1 gasped as he was suddenly gripped by claws that were much sharper than that of the bandersnatch's, and was practically blinded by the light of two large red orbs, which he soon realized were eyes. The eyes of a creature that was very large indeed.

"Well, well, well," a voice sounded, which 1 realized to be coming from the creature whose eyes he saw before him, "I see that Atruum did his job."

"Who's Atruum?" 1 snapped. As far as he was concerned, he just wanted to get away from there.

"The one who brought you here, of course!" Though 1 was unable to see it, the creature was grinning. "Now, Fragment, you shall tell me what I ask of you."

"What do you mean 'Fragment'?" 1 questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"You think I don't know?" the creature said slyly, tightening his grip on 1 slightly, "you little life forms are Fragments of a human soul."

"How did you-?"

"It doesn't matter to you," the creature interrupted, all that matters right now is that you tell me what I want to know."

"What make you think I w-" 1's speech was cut off as the claws squeezed at his sides. The stitchpunk gasped for breath as the claws relaxed slightly.

The creature smirked. "Just as I though. The leader is the most weak-minded."

"I am NOT weak!" 1 shouted, but only got a choking grip in reply before relaxing again.

"Only the very tips of my claws are holding you here," the creature hissed, it's eyes staring, but I could apply more force if you don't comply with my demands."

The creature narrowed his eyes, which burned like fire as his claws gripped 1.

"Where... is... the Source?"

-----

_So to the library they went,_

_Though the force held 6 much like a latch._

_And when the one called Atruum was sent,_

_1 was taken by the bandersnatch._

-----

**A/N: Whew, I'm finally done with this chapter! Did you notice a stuck hints of shippings in there?;) And yes, a cliffhanger! Who did the eyes belong to that were watching the stitchpunks? What is wrong with 6? Why am I asking you all these questions? *laughs* Anyway, I hope you liked it!**


	4. Meeting and Possession

**A/N: Well, here I am, back again with another chapter! And on Halloween too! I find it kind of appropriate because 1. You guys ought to get an update as a Halloween gift, and 2, This chapter does have some pretty creepy stuff in it! New characters, a little shipping perhaps (keep your eyes peeled in this chapter, 5x6 shippers! ), and quite a bit of creepiness - it's all in this chapter! Oh, and as for the big creature with the red eyes who's holding 1 at the moment (who it will now directly state in the fic who he is, though you have probably guessed), imagine him having the voice of the Jabberwock from "American McGee's Alice" (look it up on youtube if you want). Anyway, I will not keep you waiting anymore! On with the fic!**

----

1's inner circuits felt like they had stopped for the briefest moment. How could that creature know about all this? About their souls... and now the Source... but what did it want with the Source? 1 was scared out of his wits, but he wasn't going to admit that - especially not to this creature. He remembered how 6's visions of "the Source" had actually turned out to be true, and even after all that, 1 had doubted him. With the situation he was in, 1 felt a slight guilt about not believing 6 earlier - he wouldn't be in this mess if he had. But that guilt was replaced by the need to get out of there, and even though the creature, whatever it was, seemed to be threatening to crush him, 1 felt that he had to just deny any knowledge of the Source - if this creature got hold of the information he wanted, 1 knew that nothing good would come out of it. So he stalled for time, glaring at the creature slightly.

"Who are you?"

The creature chuckled slightly, emitting a sound that seemed to be a combination of a growl and a laugh. "You mean you don't know, Fragment?" A claw from his other hand scraped noisily against the wall, causing his captive to cringe from the sound. "I am the Jabberwock."

The moment those words were uttered, 1 felt that same petrified feeling again, but it lingered this time. "Y-Y-You are th-the Jabberwock?" he said in a choked whisper - partially from the Jabberwock's claws squeezing him and partially from fright.

"Indeed I am," the Jabberwock said, his red eyes seeming to search 1, "and if you know what's good for you, you'll tell me what I need to know: Where is the Source?"

"If I did know anything about this Source," 1 said, trying not to show his fear, let alone the fact that he knew anything, "why would I tell you?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out, Fragment."

"You're being rather vague with all your jibber-jabber," 1 scoffed defiantly, "and just because you have me captive here doesn't mean-" he gasped as the Jabberwock's claws dug into him, threatening to tear him apart.

Atruum laughed slightly. "'Jibber-jabber', that's a good one!" His speech was instantly muffled when the Jabberwock tilted and eye toward him.

"I will find it, one way or another," the Jabberwock hissed, "whether from your mouth or not. There are ways, there are ways..."

After what seemed like a moment of silence, the Jabberwock's red eyes suddenly narrowed. staring hard into 1's. The elder stitchpunk tried to resist, but the Jabberwock's pull was too strong. He felt - and could then see - a series of images rushing through his head - first awakening in the world, humans dying, the machines destroying everything, meeting the others, the Fabrication Machine, tearing up one of 6's drawings... And then suddenly, in a rush, it all stopped, the presence gone as he came back into the present moment. The Jabberwocvk growled slightly.

"Well what do you know," he snarled at 1, "you _do_ know of the Source... but you _don't_ know exactly where it is..." a smirk passed over his face, "You do know around where it is however... not an exact location, but so close - that's clear at any rate. That's good, that's good, it saves time." A low laugh escaped the Jabberwock. "You know what they say - a stitch in time saves nine. At least you know enough to be of some use to me. But how to use it... the Source.. the key to the portal... that, you do not know."

"What?" 1 questioned in a whisper. The Jabberwock was right in the fact that he did know of the Source, of course - they all did - but what else did his captor mean? "What do you-"

"SILENCE!" the Jabberwock roared, glaring hard at 1. "You will find out when the time comes." One claw threateningly dug harder into 1 before loosening. "But as I said, there are other ways to find out..."

The Jabberwock gazed around, staring off into the pathway that led to the cavern entrance. "You are bait for the others," he said, "and they will come for you." He stared hard at 1 again, his flaming red eyes leering. "I can see now that you do not know the information I want of the Source, so you cannot tell me..."

The Jabberwock's eyes turned back toward the cavern entrance, focusing.

"But there _is_ one of your kind who _can_..."

----

After stopping for a brief minute for 2 and 5 to repair the damage done to 7, 4, and 6, the group of stitchpunks exited the library, traveling back to the watchtower. Due to the urgency of their mission, it didn't take them as long to get back as it had been to get to the library. However, the closer they got to the watchtower, the more nervous 6 seemed to become.

"Are you okay, 6?" 5 asked, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. He hated seeing 6 upset.

The young seer turned slightly toward 5, looking serious as he spoke. "It's just... that presence..." he clutched his papers tightly, "it might - it will - come back."

5 frowned in sympathy. He couldn't stand to see 6 feeling so scared. 6 was normally one of the brave ones of the group - there had been several times before when 6 had saved his life, and not just through the inner knowledge in his visions - 6 had helped 5 to stand up for himself, and shown him how to be brave. To see 6 like this unnerved 5.

"It'll be okay, 6" 5 said with a small smile. 6 managed to smile back.

Just as they reached the watchtower (it was one of the few bits of the old cathedral that had survived the fire), 6 whirled around.

"What is it, 6?" 2 asked quietly.

"I hear something..." 6 whispered, before pointing out a pair of wide eyes staring at them in a darkened area. A second pair quickly arrived, glaring at the first.

"Nice going, Cevox," the second pair of eyes said to the first, "Now they know we're here!"

"It wasn't my fault Durus!" the first protested, "it's hard to see in these dark corners!"

7 brandished her spear threateningly. "Show yourself!"

The second pair of eyes narrowed at the first again, sighing. "Fine then."

The two creatures stepped out of the shadows, revealing themselves at last. They seemed to be a type of bird - almost looking like a live mop. They weren't quite as big as the bandersnatch, but enough to carry a few stitchpunks on their backs.

"If you must know," the taller one said with a slight roll of his eyes, "I am Durus, and my younger brother here is Cevox."

5 spoke up, a little nervous. "Are.. are you working for the... the..."

Durus grunted in disgust. "That bandersnatch? Ugh, no!" A slight shudder passed through him. "I'd rather die than follow him."

5 and the others let out a sigh of relief. 7 lowered her spear.

"The bandersnatch works for the Jabberwock," Cevox explained.

"You mean 1 was taken to the Jabberwock?!" 9 gasped.

"Afraid so," Cevox nodded.

The stitchpunks looked at each other. It seemed like they were going to have to - somehow - face the Jabberwock in order to get 1 back.

Suddenly Cevox's eyes focused on one of the stitchpunks in particular. "Of course..." he stepped a little closer to 6, "you're the seer!"

"If you even think about hurting my friend - " 5 started, moving closer to 6 and gripping his hand, before Durus raised a wing to stop him.

"We do not intend to hurt your friend in any way - or the rest of you," he added reassuringly. "It's just... all I know is that we need to be careful for that one."

The stitchpunks each got a nervous glance in their optics. "What do you mean?" 7 asked.

"I don't really know what it is," Cevox explained all I know is that we need to look out for him."

"You're borogoves, aren't you?" 6 suddenly asked, causing the others to turn to him.

Durus looked startled, but Cevox spoke up, smiling a little. "Yes, we're borogoves - I see you picked up on that."

6 smiled, looking at them for a moment. "Don't worry," he said to the others, "they're good. I can tell.

Everyone immediately relaxed. 6's ability to know these things never ceased to come in handy.

The two borogoves looked up at the watchtower briefly. After a moment, Durus spoke.

"If you want," he said slowly, "we can fly you up there."

"You can?" 2 asked, a little excitement in his voice. "Really?"

"Sure!" Cevox said, "climb up!"

After a slight hesitation, all of the stitchpunks managed to climb onto either Cevox or Durus. They made sure to hold onto the borogove's feathers as tightly as they could.

"Hold on!" Cevox announced just before they lifted off.

The liftoff was slightly startling, but after a moment, everyone settled. The twin's optics flashed in excitement, 8 spread his arms out wide like a bird, and 9 shouted. "Look at me, I'm flying!"

7 rolled her optics in exasperation at 9's remark, but couldn't help smiling.

In what seemed to be almost a few seconds, the stitchpunks and the two borogoves reached the top of the watchtower.

"You know," 2 said with a grin as the stitchpunks planted their feet on solid ground again, "I think I'm liking these two already!" This remark caused everyone to laugh slightly.

After this brief moment, 6 eyed the telescope and ran over to it quickly. "I think I can see where the bandersnatch might have taken 1 from there." He attempted to see through the proper height of the telescope, but he couldn't quite reach.

"Just tilt it upward," Cevox offered before getting slapped by his older brother.

"That just allows him to see the sky!" Durus snapped in exasperation.

"Don't worry 6, I'll help you!" 5 kindly offered, holding 6 up a little so he could see.

After a moment of searching, 6 called out. "It's in that direction. That's where we need to go!"

After putting 6 down, 5 glanced through the telescope. It showed a barren part of the Emptiness that they had never been to before.

"There?" 5 gulped, "That's never been explored before!"

"I know," 6 said quietly, "but it's where we need to go-" all of a sudden, he stopped talking, a dazed look in his optics. The young seer squeezed his eyes shut, though it seemed as if they wanted to open, despite 6's efforts.

"No... no..." 6 whispered, "Stop... get out.. get out!"

"6!" 5 cried out, becoming panicked. "6, what's wrong?!"

The others hesitantly started to approach 6, who was now hunched over on the ground, shaking and murmuring. Suddenly, everyone jumped back when 6 let out a cry.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

All at once, 6's eyes flashed open, but they were no longer the same color as normal. They were a terrifying fire-red color. And when 6 spoke. It was not just with his own voice, but overtaken by another voice. "Where is the Source"

"Holy stitchthreads, what is going on?!" 7 gasped.

"It's the Jabberwock!" Covox whispered in shock.

"Where is it?!" the voice coming from 6 demanded as 6 lunged at 5, his hands gripping 5's arms, almost clawing. "Where is the Source?!"

5 was just as terrified as everyone else - more so, in fact. 6 was his best friend - he had always been there for him, no matter what. He had to be brave and do the same.

"6!" 5 said desperately, looking into his optics.

For a moment, the red glow in 6's optics seemed to fade ever so slightly.

"Again," Cevox said, "call to him again, 5!"

"6!" 5 looked into 6's optics, pleading, "I know that the real you is in there somewhere! You've helped me to get through what I didn't think I could on my own, you were always there for me... now I need to help you do the same! I won't abandon you 6!" 5 gripped 6's hand, searching 6's optics desperately. "Please, 6..."

Slowly, the red glow in 6's eyes faded, and he fell, shaking and gripping 5 tightly.

"I'm sorry."

Relieved, 5 tightly hugged 6, shaking slightly as well. "What happened 6?"

6 was silent before looking directly into 5's one optic.

"The Jabberwock..." he swallowed before continuing. "It's trying to take me over."

----

_The Jabberwock looks for what 6 knows,_

_Searching over for the Source._

_And as stitchpunks meet two borogoves,_

_6 is taken over by the Jabberwock's force._

----

**A/N: Well, there you go! Oh the suspense! New characters arrived, but 6 got possessed! Dun dun DUUNNNN!! Happy Halloween, you guys! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
